


Game of Thrones Gay Porn

by austyy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austyy/pseuds/austyy
Summary: Jon Snow and Rob Stark fuck on a cold night in Westeros.





	Game of Thrones Gay Porn

The winds of winter fell over the land, the city folk felt shivers down their spine.  
“Jon do you feel that? Winter has come.” said Robb Stark. 

“I did Robb, the wind almost fucking knocked me over.” said Jon Snow.

They obviously were very cold and wanted to get close and warm.  
“Robb I want you to come stay by me for the night.” said Jon Snow.

“But, -” said Robb Stark.

“No buts, that was an order.” said Jon Snow.

“Yes my lord.” said Robb Stark.

They cozy up to the fire together and stare into each others eyes.  
“I didn’t realize how handsome you were Jon Snow.” said Robb Stark.

“You’re very handsome yourself, Robb.” said Jon Snow.

“Then kiss me Jon.” said Robb Stark.

Robb Stark and Jon Snow start to lean in and kiss. Jon grabs the back of Robb's neck and sensually caresses his neck while Robb's tongue is down Jon's throat. They start to take off their leather armor and robes. They’re still passionately kissing but now they’re fully nude. Robb bends Jon over and takes his big eight inch cock and spits on it, then slides it down Jon's ass.  
“Be careful Robb, I don’t want you to hurt me.” said Jon Snow.

“Jon I would never hurt you, I just want you to feel the best you ever had.” said Robb Stark.

Jon is getting fucked in the ass by Robb sensually and they’re both panting very hard.  
“I don’t know how much longer I can take this Robb.” said Jon Snow.

“You’ll take as much as I’m willing to give, my lord.” said Robb Stark.

Jon is getting fucked so good that he starts to really get into it.  
“Is that all you have Robb, give me your whole dick.” said Jon Snow.

“If that’s what you want then I will.” said Robb Stark.

Robb starts going deeper inside Jon's asshole to where Jon starts moaning uncontrollably.  
“Fuck Robb that feels so fucking good. I don’t want this to end.” said Jon Snow.

“Who said it has to end my lord.” said Robb Stark.

That made Jon instantly cum. He moaned into the night so loud even Cersei Lannister heard it while getting dicked down to her brother Jaime Lannister.  
“That was so fucking good Robb.” said Jon Snow.

“Thank you my lord.” said Robb Stark. 

Jon snow flipped over to face Robb.  
“I want your cum inside me Robb.” said Jon Snow.

“I’ll give you what you want my lord.” said Robb Stark.

Jon starts taking a facial from Robbs big cock. And swallows every bit.  
“You like that my lord?’ said Robb Stark.

*Gulp* “Yes Robb I loved every bit of it.” said Jon Snow.

Jon gets up and bends Robb over to fuck him in the ass so hard that he won’t be able to fight the next day.  
“Jon I love it when you’re deep inside of my asshole. It feels so good.” said Robb Stark.

“That’s how I want you to feel when your with me.” said Jon Snow.

“I love you Jon Snow.” said Robb Stark.

“I love you too Robb Stark.” said Jon Snow.

Jon is still pounding the shit out of Robb and they’re both groaning and moaning so loud that you would almost believe Jon is about to blow his load in Robb's asshole.  
“I’m gonna cum!” said Jon Snow.

“You can last longer than that Jon.” said Robb Stark.

“I can’t I swear I’m gonna CUM!” said Jon snow tiredly and exhaustively.

“That felt so good my lord.” said Robb Stark.

“Your tight asshole felt great.” said Jon Snow.

Robb and Jon fucked for three hours that night and they both loved every second of it. After the romance and sex was all over they weren’t cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, there will be more soon!


End file.
